Two Way Three Way
by Total Virus
Summary: Welcome to Canada, home of the beaver. Let's zoom into Ontario, and then to Ottawa, where four friends are in a college together...And things just get messy. [AU]


A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Aoki and Anoki here, reporting LIVE on the computer. And with the newly created version of 'The Art of Love and War'! We were very unhappy with our original screwed up child, so we're re-morphing it into semi-perfection of AWESOMENESS! _(whoot)_

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Sachi, Sky and Rin belong to Aoki and Anoki.

* * *

Freedom was almost over.

The four friends sat on the beach, the two males bickering abut something while the two girls watched as they sunbathed. One of the boys was a tall, tanned blonde with eyes the colour of the ocean. He had three whisker-like scars on each cheek parallel to each other, and a smile that resembled that of a fox's.

The other boy was not _as_ tall as the blonde, but was tall enough, with pale skin and dark, raven hair that stuck out oddly in the back of his head like that of a cockatoo. His eyes were a deep blue, almost black, and he had a slight frown marring his handsome features.

This…Was obviously Sasuke and Naruto.

The two girls on the beach blankets, though, were not completely recognizable to the regular fangirl…or fanguy.

The smaller girl of the two had pale skin, and dark blue eyes, with long, light, sky blue hair. This is where her name came from! Sky Midori.

And the taller girl was the tallest out of the four of them, with a total height of 6'9. Pale skin like the other 2/4ths of the friends, she had dark forest green eyes hidden by sunglasses and long raven hair. This was Sachi Itsumi.

The beach they sat on had white sand, with dark grey waves sloshing up onto the edges every few minutes caused by the current. The sun up above them was bright and shining, covering them in a bright spotlight that could give burns if they hadn't been smart and put on suntan lotion. But Sky doesn't like burns, so she forced the suntan lotion upon everyone using Sachi as the dead weight to hold them down. The beach that they were vacationing on was empty except for the four of them; they had bought a bit of the land to build a summer cottage so that they may not be complete losers and stay at home playing video games for the summer.

Instead they played video games in an awesome cottage.

Sachi pushed down her sunglasses, looking over at Sky with a lazy look. "So…School starts in five days."

"Indeed."

"…This sucks a bunch of ass ten times over doesn't it?"

"Indeed!" Sachi sighed, closing her eyes. "What?"

"Are we gonna DO anything for these next few days? And which does not include watching you die in Prince of Persia©?"

"…I don't ALWAYS die…" Sachi looked at her blankly. "…Okay so I do…" She then sighed, sitting up on her elbows as she looked over at the two boys shouting some type of profanity at one another; nothing as bad as Sachi of course, because Sachi had the biggest vocabulary of swears you could think of. And yes; she knew swears in some different languages too. "What do you want to do, Sachi?"

"You asked me this at the beginning of summer and you said no."

"You wanted to throw a party with a bunch of your friends from high school! Half of them just got out of jail!"

"…Your POINT being?" Sachi asked lightly.

Sky looked at her like she had three heads. Sometimes she swore she did. "I'm NOT gonna get arrested, you tard!"

"Don't call me a tard!"

"Fine. Retard."

"Thank you." Sachi blinked. "…HEY!" Sky laughed as Sachi fumed, before they looked over at the two boys who suddenly turned silent. "What?" Sachi grounded out.

Sasuke looked at her with his 'I'm-SO-much-better-than-you' look and said, "Stop arguing you idiots."

Naruto smacked Sasuke's head. "Don't call Sky an idiot!" He shouted.

"I'll call her what I like!"

"Don't defend me or anything Naruto!" Sachi yelled, throwing a shell at him.

"OW! Hey you bitch that hurt!"

"Guys…? GUYS??" Sky looked at the three before curling up away from them. "Please stop…"

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and Sasuke bandaged up in multiple bandages and Sachi looking smug, Sky walked out of their kitchen to the outdoor picnic table and placed down their dinner. "Are you guys gonna fight anymore?"

"I won't kill them if they don't provoke me." Sachi said, reaching over and grabbing a piece of cold chicken. "I love cold meals on warm summer nights. Hey Sasu-teme, hand me the potato salad."

"Make me," Sasuke muttered, scooping up some just to annoy her. Sachi's eyebrow twitched, and Sasuke was suddenly knocked back via a flying spork to the forehead.

"WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING!?" Sky said in a scolding tone. Naruto snickered. "And don't you provoke them anymore than you have been this summer, Naruto! The three of you, no supper; to BED!"

"Aww, but MOM." Naruto whined, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Sky twitched.

"Just for that…No breakfast either."

"NOOO!" Sachi tugged on Sky's hand and the bluenette looked down at her.

"What?"

"…Could I at least have the chicken I bit into?" She said, looking up the leg. Sky sighed.

"Fine." Sachi smirked, then stood up and walked into the cabin to her room; the room with the PS2© Heh…Loopholes. Sasuke peeled himself off of the patio floor and sighed with as much dignity as he had left, pulling the spork out of his forehead and going in after the giantess, Naruto crying after them as he dragged himself. Sky then sat down and took some of the potato salad, smiling.

"More for me." She said happily, chewing happily.

While Sky lounged in the hot tub, Sachi was on the floor on a pillow for her rather largely sized butt, leaning towards the screen as she played FullMetal Alchemist: Curse of the Crimson Elixir©. "DAMN YOU SPIRE OF HELLISH DOOM!" She screamed, randomly pressing the buttons on the controller as she moved around with her character, falling as he fell over. "GODAMMIT ED!"

"Bed!"

"But I'm at the good part Sky! PLEASE?"

"…You're swearing at it how is this the good part?"

"DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS! You'll ONLY get STUPID ANSWERS!"

"…You just dissed yourself." Sky stated point-blankly. "Am I allowed to laugh?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely not." Sachi replied, finding a save point and jumping onto it, saving her game before she turned the PS2 off and walked over to her window, leaning on the panel-less frame and looking at Sky as she lounged. "So how have you liked your summer so far?" Sachi asked, smirking at her best friend. Sky smiled, opening her eyes as she looked at the taller girl.

"It's been fun." She said, and then sighed. "But we're all going to college in five days; Sachi, I don't even know what college you, Sasuke and Naruto are going to! None of you will tell me."

"We're not telling anyone. You haven't told us your college yet." Sachi said, pushing back and stretching her arms over her head. She then looked over at the west wall as she heard talking, and then something crash before she heard muffled shouting, and sighed. "These walls are SO thin."

"Mm." Sky sighed; eyes closed again as she relaxed in the soothing, warm water. "Sachi I sent you to bed for a reason, you know."

"I ain't tired." Sachi said simply, smirking at her bluenette friend. "So you're just gonna hafta deal."

"Wonderful."

Sachi then looked at the wall contemplating, biting her bottom lip. "How much do you want to bet…That they are doing something nasty in there?"

"….30 bucks." Sachi nodded, walking over to the wall and placed her ear against the thin walls, narrowing her eyes.

"…DAMN IT." Sachi muttered, walking to her jar and pulling out a twenty and a ten. "I hate you and your…All-knowing-ness." She mumbled as the bluenette happily took her money. "Okay, so now what should we do? That entertainment died."

"…Wait for tomorrow to come?" Sky offered, smiling. "Come join me in the hot tub; you seem lonely and bored. Since they're beating the shit out of each other, and you're not helping."

"Okay." Sachi said, disappearing for a minute, before reappearing in her bathing suit, jumping through the window and landing just outside the hot tub. She climbed in, sinking down and smiling in content. "I love hot tubs."

"Me too." The two girls fell into a contented silence, when a pair of scissors flew out the window. "NARUTO! SASUKE! SLEEP!"

"…Yes ma'am."

"You're so whipped, Emo Boy."

"Not as whipped as you, Fox-Face."

"I'm not whipped!"

"Oh hell, yes you are!"

The two fell into another inevitable fight, before Sky screamed, throwing the scissors back into the room. "SLEEP! BED! NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!"

And silence prevailed.

* * *

The next day started off like any other day.

Sachi was woken up by the sweet tones of Sasuke and Naruto screaming at each other, and Sky was woken up by the shake that happened when Sachi rolled out of bed and landed on her rear. Both girls stumbled into the bathroom, washing their faces and brushing their teeth, Sachi claiming the bathtub and Sky the shower as they cleaned themselves of night grime. They then got dressed in bathing suits, and hit the beach, Naruto betting Sasuke that he could throw the football harder and faster than the dark haired boy.

Of course, Sachi being Sachi had to make a perverted joke about that, and that led to everyone laughing before Sky dragged the older girl into the water; Naruto and Sasuke played with the football.

As a wave crashed over them and Sachi grabbed the nearly washed away Sky, the blonde on the beach threw the football with all his strength, watching it sore as he saw Sasuke run back to catch it. In a rare fit of intelligence, Naruto made the smartest comment of the day.

"We're not going to see each other a lot when school starts, are we?" Everyone froze at the comment, Sasuke unconsciously catching the dropping ball as they stared at the blonde, who looked uncharacteristically serious. "I mean, say we do end up in the same school; Sachi's in a completely different grade, and she's a dance major. Sky's doing an advanced video course; Sasuke's going into some kind of Sciences and I'm doing sports. We probably won't have the same courses."

"…And?" Sachi asked, looking at him oddly. "That doesn't mean we will barely see each other; there's the weekends, and after school, and breaks." She shrugged, bracing herself as another wave crashed over her, catching Sky again as she was almost swept away. The bluenette coughed, thanking her and she nodded. "There's MSN and telephones, too; and if we wanna go super classic we'll use snail mail."

"So you don't have to be so paranoid." Sky said, smiling at the blonde. "It's not like we'll be separated." Naruto grinned at them all, a soft smile.

And then Sasuke busted in.

"No mushy moments, group hugs or corny dialogue, please." The black haired boy said, glaring at them all. Sachi gagged and Sky shrugged, Naruto looking deflated as the football was thrown, bouncing off of his forehead. "Can we just enjoy the rest of our summer, before we're going back into school? We're in college now; I don't need to think about my friends going to different schools."

"We're your friends?" Sachi asked, looking at him with a doubtful eyebrow rose.

"Yeah why not." Sasuke shrugged, catching the angrily tossed ball lightly. He turned to look at the fuming Naruto, blinking slowly. "You throw like a girl."

"Hey!"

"Sachi, you can't be considered a girl."

"WITH MY PROPORTIONS?"

"…You're the most testosterone filled woman I've ever met."

Sky popped up. "And yet she has none!" Everyone nodded, even Sachi, before they went back to their usual thing.

"At the last day of summer, we're throwing a bonfire." Sachi said as she wadded out of the water, Sky on her back because the smaller girl was too lazy to walk through the waves. "And we're getting drunk for those of us who will dare alcohol."

"I'm in." Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke shrugged; Sky shook her head quickly. "We know you're not, Sky-chan." Naruto said, smiling happily. "We won't force it down your throat."

"Like last time…" Sachi mumbled, rolling her eyes. She then dropped the girl, stretching her arms. "Now! For some food! I'm making it!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"COLD CHICKEN!"

"Yay!" A pause came from the blonde.

"Wait…EW!"

"…You're not eating, Naruto."

"WHY?"

"'Cause you didn't defend me yesterday. Bitch."

"…I'm sorry?"

"AIN'T GONNA WORK! You get to starve."

"I HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY!" The blonde whined. Sachi shrugged, not really caring as she walked through the sand back towards the cottage. "Pity me!"

"Not gonna happen."


End file.
